


Lying By Omission

by niente



Series: #tokyo2020 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Olympics, POV Outsider, POV Tachibana Makoto, Post-Canon, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niente/pseuds/niente
Summary: Haru is on his way to his first Olympic games. Makoto is a writer who has temporarily taken a job as an intern with a media company to help pay the bills. Since his boss wants all hands on deck, Makoto's been sent to help cover the games. No one seems to know that Haru and Makoto know each other. In fact, the universe seems intent on keeping it a secret.[social media fic]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again dipping my toes into a fandom for a brief time and then vanishing (likely never to be seen again). I binged the entirety of Free! while having a personal crisis a few days ago and wrote this to align with my writing goals for the year (number one: write an Olympic au and number four: write a social media fic). 
> 
> Disclaimer: Any and all users are completely fictitious and are not actually representative of any users who may share the same handles/usernames (if you do, in fact have these handles I am very sorry). 
> 
> Notes: This is self-edited. If you find any errors, please do not be afraid to comment and let me know.
> 
> EDIT: did some minor formatting changes  
> EDIT 2: added some extra lines to match up with my timeline

 

“Tachibana!” Makoto’s boss shouts, poking his head into the intern bull pen. “My office, now!”

Makoto sighs, standing up from his desk. This time he manages not to knock anything over on his neighbour’s desk. There are way too many other interns packed into the room and Makoto is way too big to be properly comfortable. He’s made do, however.

Between sending out his manuscript, volunteering as a swim coach for a local high school team, and working part-time as a swim instructor – he needed another way to pay the bills. Studying literature at school had been his dream and Makoto has always known that it wouldn’t make a lot of money – unless he got incredibly famous (which there is no indication of that happening judging from the amount of returned manuscripts).

Maybe he should just take his mother’s advice and go back to school to pick back up on the physiotherapist route. When he had switched from that track to literature, Makoto had been a few key credits short of successfully applying to the program. However, for now, Makoto needs to support himself and get some more money back into the bank before he can even consider going back to school.

(He could still write while as a physiotherapist – it’s not a death sentence. Just a better way to make money and still have a place to live. Switching from a career he didn’t really want to his dream had been an easy choice. Returning to that career would be difficult, but Makoto is adaptable if not anything else.)

His boss seems vaguely displeased with amount of time it takes Makoto to arrive in his office. They didn’t have the best relationship – Makoto simply being another faceless intern who probably wouldn’t finish the year. Makoto really hopes he does though. His direct supervisor seems to think Makoto is one of the better writers in this year’s crop of interns.

“Take a seat, Tachibana,” his boss says, gesturing to one of the chairs shoved into the office.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Makoto replies.

He won’t be here much longer. His boss is going to give him a garbage assignment or dump some unnecessary work on him. Either way, Makoto is in no rush to go home to his lonely apartment.

“This is short notice, but if I had another option I would go for it. We’re short staffed as it is and I don’t trust the other interns,” his boss opens with. “Saito tells me that you use to swim competitively.”

“In high school, for two years,” he replies, a hint of pride bleeding through his normally modest composure. “I was the captain.”

“Good. Pack your bags – you’re going to the Olympics.”

Makoto drops into the chair, speechless.

 

XXXXXXX

 

It’s not like the Olympics were far – being held in Tokyo after all – but they’re not exactly in Makoto’s backyard. He had planned on avoiding the venues, sticking to his train route to work, and then watching the events via livestream while he’s home in the evening.

As instructed he arrives back at the office at an ungodly hour. His partner, who’s going to give him a crash course on sports journalism, Iida is waiting for him. Makoto’s packed for a single week – since the swimming events are taking place during the first seven days of the game. Apparently his knowledge only makes him capable for covering swimming events.

Makoto’s secretly grateful, knowing exactly nothing about any other sports.

“Follow me,” Iida says as he arrives, shoving a brown package at him. “I’ll explain everything on the ride over to the hotel.”

Iida is a short, beautiful woman with an austere expression. She barely makes eye contact with Makoto (she’d need to look up to do so anyway) as she brushes past him and to their ride. Makoto peeks into the envelope and finds his press pass for the games before hurrying after Iida.

She seems capable and competent and no doubt will not let Makoto screw up too badly on live television.

(Makoto winds up in charge of keeping Iida’s Twitter properly updated while she interviews the athletes. He spends most of the ride trying to learn how to convincingly imitate Iida on Twitter. She seems as determined as he is to keep him off camera and thankfully, for the time being, there’s only one Japanese athlete per heat for Iida for focus on.)

 

XXXXXXX

 

 **JPN NTL SWIM TEAM** @jpnswimming

Join @matsuokarin tonight for the 100m butterfly heats!

 

 **JPN NTL SWIM TEAM** @jpnswimming

@rikuna See the link in our profile for the full schedule of swimming events & athletes

 

 **Iida Azumi @ Tokyo 2020** @ idiaasports

We’re live poolside with @matsuokarin following his 2nd place finish in the 100 m butterfly heats! #tokyo2020

 

 **Iida Azumi @ Tokyo 2020** @ idiaasports

@matsuokarin attributes his success to his friends cheering for him. He’ll be back in a few hours for the semi-finals! #tokyo2020

 

 **Iida Azumi @ Tokyo 2020** @ idiaasports

We’ll be poolside every day during the swim events. Tweet your questions for our athletes! #tokyo2020

 

 **Matsuoka Rin** @matusokarin

@sharkboii22 I’ll be swimming in the 100m free, 100 & 200 butterfly & the 100m medley relay #tokyo2020

 

 

 **Mizuuuu** @mizuaiwa

ngl ive been following haruka & rin’s rivalry since their college days and im pretty damn excited to see that haruka made the team this time around #tokyo2020

 

 

 **USA SWIMMING** @usaswimming

Where is our olympic team now that Phelps has finally retired? Stay tuned for his interview following the 100m butterfly semis! #tokyo2020

 

XXXXXXX

 

Makoto is keeping conspicuously out of view as Iida interviews Rin. But Iida is keeping him busy, fielding not only her own questions but some from her Twitter followers. Rin placed first in his heat and number two overall, which isn’t always the best position to be in coming up to the semis. Iida is all over that, demanding to know why Rin peaked so early. Rin doesn’t seem particularly concerned, more pleased that Phelps has finally retired.

“It was kind of depressing you know?” Rin is saying. “The butterfly has been my speciality since I was a kid and for my first Olympics – first event even – I was in the same heat as Michael Phelps. Not that I don’t admire the man, but the he is a god in the water. I’m glad I got to swim with him, but I’m happier now that I finally have a chance with him out of the water.”

Iida laughs and Makoto is _still_ thrown off by it. Despite her actual, severe personality, onscreen Iida is charming and charismatic. She smiles and uses her natural beauty to get the athletes to answer her more invasive questions.

Remembering his job, Makoto taps out a quick tweet about Rin’s thoughts on Phelps’ retirement. Immediately there are tens of replies cheering on Rin and calling for him to blow Phelps’ records out of the water.

“Thank you for your time Matsuoka-san,” Iida says, wrapping up the interview. “We'll all be cheering for you in the semis.”

Rin smiles at her and turns to walk away. For a brief second his eyes catch Makoto and he smiles at him, though he’s clearly caught off guard by Makoto’s presence. Makoto offers a sheepish wave and mouths a quick apology. He wishes he could’ve told Rin he was coming, but Makoto didn’t know he was covering the games until a few days ago. And the time in between had been preparing himself for the world of sports journalism.

“You know Matsuoka?” Iida asks, stepping out the camera’s view.

“Yeah,” Makoto nods. “We went to the same swim club for awhile.”

She nods and gets this predatory look in her eye. Makoto knows the journalist look – she’s going to use him to get the best damn story she can.

 

XXXXXXX

 

[ **Link] Japanese Swim Team Schedule!**

( _self.swimming)_

_submitted 5 days ago by swimfanhana_

__

[-] toumaswims \+ _200_  4 hours ago

The long awaited Olympic face-off between Nanase and Matsuoka is finally happening! ~~Why didn’t Nanase make Rio again???~~

            [-] swimfanhana \+ _45_  3 hours ago

            Apparently he did make the swim team but turned it down because of “personal reasons” last minute. Idk what kind of personal crisis a 21 year old must be undergoing to pull out of the olympics but it must’ve been really bad.

            [-] toumaswims \+ _7_  3 hours ago

            source??

                        [-] analouana \+ _56_  1 hour ago

                        not really a source but matsuoka makes a brief reference to nanase being at the training camps in 2016 at 3:07 here and then starting at 4:56 when directly asked about nanase, he gets pretty defensive stating ‘he’s going through some shit’ IMO I still think he got injured and they didn’t want anyone making sweeps about his career being over, but the energy still messed with nanase’s ‘reason I swim’ mantra

                        [-] swimhero47 - _9_  2 hours ago

                        probably girl troubles lol

[-] aoisky +  _146_   2 days ago

Am I the only one disappointed that Rin choose to focus on his butterfly events instead of being in both the 100m and 200m freestyle?

 

XXXXXXX

 

 **Iida Azumi @ Tokyo 2020** @ idiaasports

@matsuokarin takes silver in the 100m butterfly! #tokyo2020

 

 

 **Matsuoka Rin** @matusokarin

Silver’s nice, but I have my eye on the prize for the 200m! #tokyo2020

 

 

 **IWATOBI SC RETURNS** @ iwatobiscr

We’re all proud of our very own @matusokarin!! #tokyo2020

 

XXXXXXX

 

**Tokyo’s Swimming Shake Up**

_Posted at 7:23 pm_

**Takeshi Ai**

 

Every swimmer and fan has been on edge since the USA National team was announced. The question was on everyone’s tongue: will Michael Phelps be back for _one more_ Olympics? It was a resounding “no” and USA fans everywhere cried while swimmers everywhere else cheered. _Finally_ , it was their time to shine and escape Phelps’ absolutely massive shadow.

No doubt this is the moment Rin Matsuoka has been waiting for. Waiting in the wings since the 2016 Olympics with a respectable 4th place and 6th place in the 100m and 200m butterfly respectively, Matsuoka has not been shying away from his golden dreams. Everyone is waiting on baited breath to see how Matsuoka does in Toyko with a butterfly that has even drawn Phelps’ eye.

We’re also excited to see how his teammate, Haruka Nanase, does as well. A 2016 hopeful who fell short of joining the team four years ago. Both 25 year olds are long time friends, having raced with and against each other (including a notable experience during a high school swim meet), and are strong contenders for medals. As both are part of the Olympic team, they’ll be once again with each and against each other during the competition.

Nanase, with no notable online presence and a man of few words during interviews, curiously only swims free. He’ll be the anchor during the Japanese teams 4X100m medley relay with Matsuoka taking the butterfly spot to pass the baton on to Nanase. Other than a few words from his coaches, team mates, from a few earlier competitions – Nanase is an unknown. He’s inconsistent but swims like he was born to the water when in the right zone.

Catch Matsuoka (already with a silver in the 100m butterfly) tonight in the 200m final and in the coming days, in the 100m freestyle and of course the relay.

Nanase will be swimming in both the 100m and 200m freestyle in addition to the relay.

 

XXXXXXX

 

“You interview Matsuoka,” Iida says as they make their way up over to meet the medalist for the 200m butterfly. “It will be a poignant moment when his childhood friend is the first person who interviews him.”

“I’m not sure I’m really ready for that,” Makoto replies honestly.

Iida gives him the first genuine smile he’s seen in the handful of days they’ve been working together.

“You’ve been doing a great job, Tachibana. It’s time to do what you came here to do,” she tells him. “Matsuoka’s your friend, so just be natural with him. Everyone will love it. The boss will be watching and it will give you a leg up on the other interns.”

Journalist are trampling over themselves to get to speak to the gold medalist. Rin is grinning out into the crowds but his eyes seem to lock onto Makoto’s. It’s in that moment, Makoto knows exactly why Iida chose for this to be his first interview. Rin pushes through the crowds and makes his way to Makoto – the camera following him the whole way.

“Makoto!” Rin shouts, pulling him into a huge hug.

Makoto easily accepts it. They spoke briefly after the 100m, but it’s difficult for Makoto to do his job and keep in touch with his friend. Rin’s very pleased that Makoto managed to get himself poolside for the events – even he is one of the annoying members of the press.

They’re laughing, both completely overcome with the emotion. Pulling away, Makoto puts his hands on Rin’s shoulders and smiles at him. Rin preens under Makoto’s attention. It’s Makoto’s natural big brother instinct at work.

“You did it!” Makoto says. “Congratulations, Rin. Everyone back in Iwatobi has to be watching this moment now.”

Rin runs a shaking hand through his hair. He’s so overwhelmed with everything.

“I can’t believe it,” Rin says breathlessly. “I actually can’t believe it.”

“You did,” Makoto says, smiling gently. “This is real. Now tell me about the race – how did you feel?”

Rin laughs.

“They might make a journalist of you yet, Makoto.”

 

XXXXXXX

 

“Tomorrow’s the 100m semis,” Iida says, tapping away at her laptop.

She doesn’t look up as Makoto turns from his seat on the floor near the foot of her bed.

“Nanase and Matsuoka are racing in the same one,” she continues. “So we’ll have to interview them separately.”

Makoto nods at her, waiting for what ever journalism wisdom she’s about to drop.

“I didn’t get to interview Nanase during the heats – he slipped out before I got a chance to corner him,” she says. “He’s always slipping through my fingers – so I need you to focus on Matsuoka while I get to him.”

“You don’t want me to do it?” Makoto asks.

“No, keep on the Matsuoka childhood friend line,” Iida says dismissively.

Her typing stops, pausing to look at Makoto. She smirks at him.

“No offense Tachibana but I don’t think you’re suited to interview Nanase,” she says. “He’s difficult and doesn’t communicate well with reporters. You’re not experienced enough to interview him.”

Makoto shrugs. Iida returns to typing up her article and Makoto continues to sort through stats for upcoming events.

 

XXXXXXX

 

 **IWATOBI SC RETURNS** @ iwatobiscr

Long time rivals and Iwatobi locals face each other in the 100m freestyle finals!! We couldn’t be prouder #tokyo2020

 

 

 **Iida Azumi @ Tokyo 2020** @ idiaasports

@matsuokarin just barely beats #nanaseharuka in the 100m semis, but look forward to their rematch in the finals tomorrow night! #tokyo2020

 

 

 **JPN NTL SWIM TEAM** @jpnswimming

Both of our swimmers have made it to the 100m freestyle finals! Congrats to @matusokarin and Nanase Haruka!

 

XXXXXXX

**Swim-free** (+)

(gif) (gif)

did anyone see how haru just didn’t seem to pay attention at all to the reporter at all? he seemed too distracted by rin’s interview with that other reporter. is he looking forward to beating rin in the finals? can you say #rivalry?

 

**haruchan**

ikr?? i feel so bad for that reporter, haru couldn’t have cared less about her lmao. i know im not the only thinking it but the rinharu rivalry is so strong

 

 **256 notes** _#nanase haruka #matsuoka rin #tokyo2020 #though did you see the shoulders on the reporter with rin #carry me away #mysterious shoulder man #swimming_

 

XXXXXXX

 

“What is his problem?” Iida says scowling at her dinner.

The two of them have briefly left the swim center, Iida needing to get away from the chlorine smell of the pool. In less than an hour they’ll need to return for the 100m freestyle finals.

“Maybe he’s just shy,” Makoto suggests.

“I’ve been following his career since his first university meet,” Iida says. “Nanase is _brilliant_ in the water. I just want to know how his brain ticks. Everyone wants to know what makes Nanase work the way he does. The piece would break the sports world.”

“You’ve really been following him that long?” Makoto asks. “That’s seven years.”

“When I was an intern I was assigned some of the university meets,” she says. “I was taken away by how beautiful and graceful, Nanase looked in the water.”

“I think that too,” Makoto replies.

“Maybe you aren’t so ill suited for sports journalism after all, Tachibana.”

“Thanks, Iida.”

“Now hurry up and eat. I want you fresh faced for Matsuoka’s gold or silver finish. Either way it’s going to be something great.”

 

XXXXXXX

 

 **JPN NTL SWIM TEAM** @jpnswimming

Nanase Haruka blows away the competition in the 100m free! Setting a new OR, Nanase takes gold!

 

 

 **Iida Azumi @ Tokyo 2020** @ idiaasports

Stay tuned for my interview with Gold Medalist Nanase Haruka following the awards ceremony. Intern Tachibana will be with @matsuokarin! #tokyo2020

 

 

 **Nagisa!!** @hnagisa

HARU-CHAN & RIN-CHAN DID IT!!! #tokyo2020

 

XXXXXXX

 

[ **Discussion] That 100m Freestyle Final Though…**

( _self.swimming)_

_submitted 2 hours ago by toumaswims_

 

[-] aoisky \+ _500_ 2 hours ago

Can anyone read lips and tell me what Rin said to Nanase on the podium?

            [-] swimhero47 \+ _345_ 2 hours ago

            from this video you can clearly he says that next time he’s taking gold

                        [-] toumaswims \+ _23_ 2 1 hour ago

                        Huh so swimhero47 isn’t such a tool after all

                                    [-] swimhero47 \+ _2_ 20 minutes ago

                                    phelps is still my king, /u/toumaswims. don’t let me redeem myself too quickly

[-] swimfanhana \+ _345_ 2 hours ago

I’m kind of surprised Matsuoka looked so happy? He’s always talking shit about beating Nanase and stuff… I expected him to a little more upset?? They’re both so happy standing up on the podium together

            [-] analouana + _45_ 1 hour ago

            matsuoka is simultaneously his biggest rival and biggest fan. of course he’d be happy that nanase won

 

XXXXXXX

 

**haruchan**

(screenshot of tweet)

so the man with the shoulders sculpted by the gods has been named: intern tachibana. i really hope iida lets him interview ppl other than rin though!! id like to see the man with such a sunny personality take on the stone wall that is our haru-chan

 

 **456 notes** _#intern tachibana #mysterious shoulder man #REVEALED at last #tokyo2020 #swimming #HIT_

 

XXXXXXX

 

“You have _one_ new message. Now playing.”

“Hey Tachibana, it’s Iida. I know you said you were going to celebrate with your friend in the Olympic village, but it’s 6 am and you’re not in your room. Send me a text to let me know you’re not dead and be at the pool for 10 am. I want to interview some of the other swimmers before the relay tonight. I know your English is good so don’t try to flake out. Just don’t be dead or else the boss man will probably kill me too.

“Also I hope you didn’t make any bad choices last night. Though judging from your absence, someone got to experience the _true_ Olympic village. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. But you need to give me a few hints as to who you seduced. Talk to you soon.”

 

XXXXXXX

 

 **IWATOBI SC RETURNS** @ iwatobiscr

Just like the old days! Our very own @matsuokarin and #nanaseharuka will be competing in the 4X100 relay.

(attached picture)

 

XXXXXXX

 

**Haruka Nanase & the 2016 Olympics**

By Joseph Jung

Four years ago, the world knew very little about Haruka Nanase. A college junior, specializing in fine arts by day and crushing it at swim meets by night. In the local Japanese circuit, competitors dreaded his name (with the exception of Rin Matsuoka, of course) and the local media couldn’t stop talking about the potential of Japan’s future national team.

News on Nanase was just beginning to break onto the global scale as the 2016 Rio Olympic trials loomed. For swim fans, they were excited to see Nanase swim in the Olympics. Competitors who hadn’t swam against Nanase were chomping at the bit to race him. The stage was primed for the whole world to know about Nanase – and then he vanished from view.

The official story is that he failed to make the Olympic teams. Rumours flew around that he pulled out for personal reasons (what kind of personal reasons are more important than the Olympics?!) to somehow losing his ‘swimming muse.’ When pressed about it, Matsuoka got defensive and said that Nanase had been working through some things (paraphrased from Matsuoka’s more vulgar wording).

Dreams were shattered. Swim fans everywhere were disappointed that their darling would remain in the shadows, unable to step out onto the world stage. Competitors everywhere expressed disappointment at not being able to race Nanase (though many were still thrilled about Phelps once again returning to the pool). Google searches skyrocketed as non-swimming fans looked for who exactly Haruka Nanase was.

Interviewers dogged Nanase for answers. But the man was frustratingly silent on the topic, offering blank stares and one worded answers as he usually did. However, following his 100m freestyle win, Nanase _finally_ opened up on why he was unable to make the 2016 Olympics. How long had we dreamed about this moment (and Nanase speaking more than two words at a time)? Prompted by a Japanese reporter from a local news source, Nanase gave his answer.

“An injury,” he said simply. “A minor one that I could’ve swam with, but my partner convinced me to take it easy and not make it worse. It was difficult to accept, but I ended up with a better respect for the water following my physiotherapy.”

It’s unsurprising and lacklustre, but what could we expect from one of the most secretive athletes on the planet? Though it opens up more questions as to who exactly convinced Nanase, who’s been seen uncontrollably jumping into water, to take it easy following an injury? Personally, I’d like to meet this mysterious partner and learn the secrets of Nanase.

Nanase swims tonight in the 4X100m medley relay, aiming for his second gold at the games.

 

XXXXXXX

 

The stadium is chaotic as Haruka touches the wall, well ahead of the other teams. People are cheering so loud that the noise deafens Haruka. His ears ring, blood rushing with adrenaline and exertion. Everything is so loud.

Photographers are leaping up to get a good picture of Haruka’s stunned face as he looks up at the screen announcing his win. Outside of the pool, his teammates are shouting at him to get of the pool, leaping over each other with excitement.

Haruka is treading in the water, looking up as Rin commands that he get out and join them in celebration. He looks around, feeling lost and a bit numb.

It doesn’t feel quite right as he hoists himself out of the water, but being swallowed by his teammates is a familiar enough feeling that it quells the negative feelings.

 

XXXXXXX

 

“What are you doing, Tachibana?” Iida demands.

Makoto jerks his head to look at her. He’s feeling a bit dazed. The Japanese team has won the 4X100. Watching their effort and the lead Rin managed to secure was stunning.

“I’ve tweeted out everything I can,” he informs her. “There’s pictures of the whole team with their medals and when they found out they won.”

“Good,” she snips. “But now we need to get in there. Everyone’s going to be trying interview those boys. We have the advantage that you know someone on the team.”

Iida moves through the crowd surprisingly well for a woman of her height. Makoto, despite being tall and broad, is far too use to being soft and unassuming to truly force his way through the crowd. He settles on using the path cleared by Iida to get to the front. He winds up standing directly behind her, near the front of the crowd, using his mass to block anyone who tries to push her out of the way.

Everyone is clambering for an interview and cameras are flashing to try and capture the best moment. This is what Makoto hates about being a journalist (from his whole 3 months as an intern he’s learned exactly what he cannot stand about the job. Above all else it’s the tight spaces he has to pack himself into).

The national team has returned, changed into their track suits. They’re smiling and displaying their medals for everyone to see. Even Haruka has the smallest hint of a smile as he follows behind Rin.

“Nanase!” Iida is shouting, attempting to catch his attention.

Makoto watches her gasp as Haruka actually swivels around to face her. His eyes aren’t exactly focussed on her. But it doesn’t really matter since he’s looking her way and quickly makes a beeline for her. All she needs is for him to get close enough for him to hear her questions.

“Get ready, Tachibana!” she mutters.

They have no cameraman here, only Makoto taking notes as furiously as he can while Haruka (hopefully) answers a few of their questions.

In several quick steps, Haruka is in front of Iida. She opens her mouth to speak, poised to ask him the bland questions she’s been trying to get him to answer all week. Other reporters are trying to get his attention, calling out Haruka’s name.

But Haruka doesn’t have eyes for anyone of them. He seems to haved tuned out the whole world, locking eyes with Makoto. Who smiles, tilting his head to the side, and offering a silent congratulations.

Huffing, Haruka doesn’t accept this simple gesture. He reaches out, grabbing Makoto’s forearm easily and dragging Makoto into him.

The crowd grasps.

“Haru!” Makoto cries out in embarrassment but his body still naturally folds around Haruka’s.

 

XXXXXXX

 

**haruchan**

I MEAN I GUESS HARU-CHAN HAD EYES FOR HOT INTERN TACHIBANA TOO

 

**Swim-free**

i guess im going to have to edit this post. Turns out haru wasn’t just thinking about his rivalry with rin.

 

**butterflyrin**

I remember seeing this interview (it’s really old, back when haru was still in university when he actually answered questions on his personal life from time to time). In particular he mentioned having a boyfriend who was a literature student? Maybe he has a thing for writers? The _real_ question is was that a spur of the moment thing after jealously watching only rin get interviewed by the hot intern or do they have an actual relationship?

But haru also said early in the interview about his injury that is was his  _partner_ that helped convince him to take the time off. My question is that like partner = boyfriend (in which case same person/different person?) or partner as in term like a training partner i.e. rin?

 

 **568 notes** _#haruka nanase #intern tachibana #tokyo2020 #swimming #THAT KISS INCIDENT #HIT_

 

 **swimming4mylife** replied to this post: _do reporters really count as writers though? iida writes but HIT is an intern at a media company? he could be something else?_

 

XXXXXXX

 

 **Matsuoka Rin** @matusokarin

The relay has always meant so much to me and I’m so glad I got to show the world by getting gold! #tokyo2020

 

 **Matsuoka Rin** @matusokarin

I’m not answering any questions on The Event. Though I will say I’m pretty damn proud of my boy Haru #harumakotokyo

 

 

 **Nagisa!!** @hnagisa

 _(a series of incomprehensible emojis and way too many exclamation points)_ #harumakotokyo

 

XXXXXXX

 

**[Discussion] Fling or Actual Relationship?**

_(self.swimming)_

_submitted 3 hours ago by analouana_

Okay pretty much everyone in the world has seen this by now. If you’re living under a rock and you haven’t seen the MOMENT of the Olympics so far: Gold Medalist Haruka Nanase grabbed intern Tachibana (lovingly nicknamed Hot Intern Tachibana or HIT by Tumblr) and kissed him in the middle of the press room. Matsuoka wolf-whistled while everyone seemed to be stunned by the action. HIT was reasonably flustered.

NOW my question is: was this a spur of the moment thing or an indicator of actual relationship?

 

[-] swimfanhana \+ _134_ 3 hours ago

Not really relevant in /r/swimming, but I’ll bite this one time (since it’s pretty much everywhere). Judging from the evidence, Nanase has been pretty interested for a while. Judging from his stares at Tachibana during his interviews with Matsuoka (apparently not a rivalry thing, maybe jealously though), he likes what he sees.

But honestly, Nanase doesn’t seem like the type to just rashly do things. His demeanour suggests he’s a more private, quiet type. Kissing a complete stranger in front of millions of people doesn’t suit his personality. Rather it’s likely more of ‘he won gold and was so overwhelmed he needed to share the moment with his boyfriend who also happens to be a member of the press.’

Also, it's important to mention Nanase's use of the word partner from the injury interview. Idk the context in which he meant it but he's usually deliberately vague like that anyway, so it's probably not relevant. 

            [-] toumaswims +  _23_ 3 hours ago           

            No offense, Hana but I’m going to have to respectfully disagree. What are the chances of one of the reporters being Nanase’s boyfriend? Tokyo’s a  _massive_ city and the actual probability is pretty damn close to one in a billion.

            I’d be willing to settle for one night stand in the Olympic village and Nanase trying to show that he wants a relationship with Tachibana though.

[-] aoisky +  _45_ 2 hours ago

Are you really that dense? Interview from university here, all of HIT’s interviews with Rin here here and here (spot Nanase in the bg lol), masterpost of Rin’s tweets talking about Nanase going on dates (implied with the same person since forever) here.

Sometimes it kills being a Rin fan when all of you are focused solely on his rivalry with Nanase (who has been dating the same person since childhood if you read Rin’s tweets).

            [-] analouana +  _3_ 1 hour ago

            You’re a literal saint /u/aoisky

[-] swimhero47 \+ _34_ 1 hour ago

i’m actually astounded at how little research has gone into this. usually you guys are so good at the cyber stalking thing. if you checked out iida’s follows, she follows @tachibanamako (ie “HIT”) who has a blog where he’s literally been talking about all this shit.

for all of you who don’t know HIT (full name: makoto tachibana) is an intern with the same media outlet that Iida writes for. he was chosen because he use to be the captain of high school swim team (the same one nanase was on btw) and sent to the olympics on short notice as press. he’s a writer who’s manuscript keeps getting rejected and to pay for his rent, he took a job as a journalist (matching up with aoi’s interview link).

he originally wasn’t able to go to the Olympics because he couldn’t afford tickets or to take time off work (being a professional swimmer and a writer doesn’t pay much apparently). but literally won the lottery and got to go as press. though no one knows he’s dating nanase because they’re both pretty private people.

 **edit** : i’ve learned from reading older blog entries that nanase works as chef at some small time restaurant in tokyo but has had to cut down on his hours when he started training for the olympics

here’s tachibana’s blog and his twitter

            [-] toumaswims + _6_ 1 hour ago

            Well I guess this explains #harumakotokyo (link)

            [-] swimhero47 \- _4_ 10 minutes ago

            my first completely positive post. wow maybe I should post bust more often.

           

XXXXXXX

 

“You have _one_ new message. Now playing.”

“TACHIBANA! How could you _not_ tell me that you knew Nanase too? That would’ve saved us so much trouble in getting the inside scoop. Can you imagine what kind of traffic the paper would get? Boss man would promote you to the top of sports reporting in a second. You apparently know all of Japan’s top swimmers. When you get back from the village –”

“You have reached the voice mailbox limit. Please hang up and try again later.”

 

XXXXXXX

 

**Post Olympic Blues (And by Blues I Mean the Colour of Haru’s Eyes)**

_August 12, 2020_

Two weeks ago, I was feeling pretty down. Haru was leaving for the village (his coach didn’t trust he’d be at his events on time otherwise) and I had just received yet another rejection letter. I was working in a way too tiny bullpen with twenty other interns all 3-4 years younger than me and my boss thought my first name was Michael. To top it all off, for the first time I was going to have to watch Haru on TV instead of being there in person. (I’ve detailed our financial situation way too much and I won’t put you through the pain of that again).

Then I got called up to the big leagues to work under sports journalist Iida Azumi, focusing on swimming at the Olympics. All because I was captain of my high school swim team (we didn’t win much, but we worked hard and had fun while doing so). Iida, at first, wanted to keep me as far away from everything as possible, but soon realized I was capable at interviewing swimmers and knowing what to ask.

Of course it came to head fairly quickly that I knew Rin but no one put two and two together that I knew Haru too. (Same hometown, same swimming club, same age. Hello is anyone reading this? Other than Nagisa and Rei, that is). Iida kept me as far away from Haru as possible, deeming him an ‘impossible task’ for an inexperienced journalist such as myself (much to Haru’s utmost annoyance). If only she knew. As you may know, that ended with Haru rather publically exposing our relationship.

Anyways this is a supposed to be a quick life update post. I’m quitting my internship (thank _god_ ) and I don’t need to go back to school for a physio degree. Haru’s finally getting some good sponsorship deals and he’ll be picking up more hours now that the Olympics are over. I can finally sit down and really refine my manuscript as well as take a bigger jobs as a swim coach. Bye-bye journalism, you won’t be missed.

[…]

( **145 Comments)**

XXXXXXX

 

“I’m so glad you’re not Rin,” Makoto says coming home to find Haru lounging on the couch.

“Me too,” Haru replies. “But why?”

“According to Ai, he hasn’t stopped wearing his medal since he got home,” Makoto says, setting the bag of groceries on the counter.

“Sounds like Rin,” Haru says.

Makoto hums in agreement as he starts to put away the groceries. Haru slides off the couch and makes his way over to the kitchen. Wrapping his arms around Makoto’s middle, he presses his face into Makoto’s back. His shirt smells like the chlorine of the local pool Makoto’s been teaching at. Haru inhales deeply and exhales quietly, enjoying the sensation of the fabric moving as Makoto works.

“Hard day at work?” Makoto teases. “You’re home early.”

“My boss sent me home,” Haru murmurs. “Apparently I’m causing too much of a commotion.”

“Didn’t want dish duty?” Makoto asks.

Haru presses his face deeper into Makoto’s back causing Makoto to laugh. Haru doesn’t do dishes at home. Why would he want to do them at work? Although it would mean being separated from prying patrons and chefs, Haru doesn’t enjoy working with dirty water. Water should be clean and pure. Not grey and have floating bits of food in it.

“I missed you,” Haru whispers.

Makoto stalls in his motions. He shifts, turning in Haru’s embrace to look at him. Makoto’s eyes are soft and his smile gentle. Pushing onto his toes, Haru reaches up to kiss him. It’s a bit ridiculous, considering they spoke basically every night of the Olympics, seeing each other at least once a day. But since Makoto didn’t deem it necessary to inform anyone he knew Haru, they were separated by journalism.

“Next time, let’s figure out away to stay together,” Haru mumbles into his lips. “No more being separated by the press.”

Makoto laughs and kisses him again.

 

XXXXXXX

 

_Pinned Tweet:_

**Tachibana Makoto** @ tachibanamako

So excited I’ll be getting to cover #tokyo2020 and seeing Haru swim at the Olympics poolside! #dreamsdocometrue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really enjoyed creating a homage to fandom as I wrote this.
> 
> [shout at me on tumblr](http://www.jjamestiberius.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Just as a side note based on the comments I've been getting (these are notes that I never mentioned or implied but was thinking of while I wrote the fic):  
> \- Makoto followed himself when he had control of Iida's twitter. She has a large Twitter presence, but as shown, generally has an intern run it for her so she can focus on her work  
> \- Makoto's social media presence is very similar to mine... I put a lot of work into making my posts and am present on a lot of sites... but I don't have very many followers  
> \- Iida is very work-oriented and didn't do her homework on Makoto. If she did, she'd find out her literally posts his entire life online and could've had the best damn Olympics article. But he was in no hurry to tell her, actually taking a bit of joy in how dismissive she was of him (he's also aware anyone is one google search away from learning his entire life story)  
> \- on Iida's twitter handle: I purposeful misspelled it when I was creating her character. tl;dr version: someone else has the iidaasports twitter handle much to Iida's utter disdain (and they're doing it to spite her specifically)  
> -On Haru and Makoto's relationship: though they are open with their friends and people in their personal lives - they've both agreed to keep it private from the press but not like... to the point of denying it it were to happen. Obviously, Haru throws this out the window since he's fed up with the privacy denying them time together.  
> \- Creating my own fandom drama: I imagine the RPF discourse post The Event would be UNREAL. i.e. it wouldn't be uncommon for some of RPF ppl to be team RinHaru because of their obvious rivalry and dynamic. But after it's revealed that Haru's been in a relationship (since like...forever (explanation coming soon)) there would be lengthy posts & discussions on the ethics and morality of continuing to "ship" RinHaru vs. supporting Haru's actual relationship. None of the tumblr users I've created are avid RPF fans, but they are aware of it and have made a curious foray into it. I didn't think about RPF when writing this fic (as not a very big fan of it myself, but now that it's on my mind - I can't stop thinking about all the discourse posts that would emerge in the tiny swimming fandom).


End file.
